Assassin's Creed: Lost Legacy's
by OriginalMiles
Summary: In the year 2009, Jonathan Huberson relives the memories of two of his ancestors, 16th century French man, Amou Pedley, and 19th century wild west American, John Hugo, so he can gain the knowledge the learned in order to unlock a great secret.
1. Chapter 1

Assassin's Creed Lost Legacy's

**Chapter 1: Amou Pedley**

In 17th century Paris, the year is 1624, a mysterious old man exit's a building, and hands members of the French army a leather pouch filled with money, he instructs them, "Make sure you kill the Assassin, you will get the rest after he dies!"

"With pleasure!" The Army member said, the old man proceeds to walk away, into a dark alleyway, while on a nearby rooftop, a mysterious hooded man watches him, he then leaps off of the roof, into a bale of hay, the old man walks to the end of the alley, then suddenly, the hooded man lands behind him, the old man turns around,

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Amou Pedley, barely 16 years old and you have murdered 18 of my fellow Templars in the 2 years you've been an Assassin." He said mockingly, Amou walks forward, brandishing his hidden blade, he then goes to turn his hidden blade around into his dagger, however the Templar pulls out a pistol and shoots Amou in the right arm, Amou screams at the man,

"I SHALL KILL YOU, BRENT FOLEY, FOR MURDERING MY FAMILY!", Amou then lunges towards Brent, who pulls out a sword, engaging in a sword battle with Amou only using a dagger, Amou dodges every strike, and detaches his dagger and throws it into the neck of the Templar, killing him, he goes to remove it, but suddenly, the hired soldiers surround Amou, the leader simply says,

"Kill him.", the guards pull out their muskets, and attack Amou, who then disarms one of them, and shoots him in the face, he another by stabbing him with the musket's blade, he drops the musket and then kicks another guard, and while that guards weapon is in the air, he shoves his head onto the musket's blade and pulls both down, killing him, afterwards, Amou walks to his hidden blade, and re-attaches it to his bracer, and walks away.

Meanwhile, in the 21st century, year 2009, a man awakes from the animus.


	2. Chapter 2

Assassin's Creed Lost Legacy's

**Chapter 2: Jonathan Huberson**

In the year 2009, Jonathan Huberson awakes from the animus in an undisclosed Assassin's hideout, after reliving the memories of his ancestor, Amou Pedley,

"I have to say, Holly, this animus thingy is really amazing!" John says, complimenting Holly, the software developer for his team, he groggily stands up, stumbling as he stands, "Why am I doing this again, I mean, I'm a trained Assassin, at the top of the ranks, why relive these memories?" He asked her,

"Because our division leader think there may be something hidden somewhere in this country, and if the Templars get a hold…" Holly replied, before she is cut off by the historian, Eric, he proceeds to say "Basically, a super-killer-weapon-thingy left by one of your ancestors, but we can't be sure which one, because both of your ancestors died in this country, so we have to be sure which ancestor left it.", Jonathan simply says "Okay..", they then get ready to leave in a van.

While riding in the van, John equips his hidden blade, which is remarkably similar to Amou's, Holly boots up the animus,

"Now, when we get to our location, make sure that you relive at least one memory so we can get you synched to your ancestor, then along the way we can get you to full sync." Holly tells John,

"No problem, so where are we going anyway?" Jonathan asked.

Eric responds "To a small safe house in the british country side!"

"Seriously?" John replies,

"Yes, your ancestors both died in the country, and we have a safe house there."

Suddenly, the van is knocked off the road, Eric swerves the van back on,

"What the…" John shouts, "Who the hell did that!"

"It's the Templars!" Holly shouts back.

John jumps out of the van, onto the Templar's car, he pulls the driver out with his blade, simultaneously killing him, he jumps into the car and kills two other Templars, the car then crashes into a trees, and the remaining Templar runs into the city, John pursues him, taking to the rooftops, free running across, the Templar runs into a fence, and John quickly catches up, the Templar makes it to the top, but Jonathan pulls him down, and interrogates him,

"Tell me why you attacked us!" John shouts at the Templar,

"I shall never tell!" The Templar replies, he then proceeds to kill himself with a cyanide pill, John throws the body down in disgust, and waits for the van.

Jonathan gets back in the van, and they take off to the safe house,

"Get in the animus John," Holly said, demandingly, "We need to find out something!"

Jonathon enters the animus, and when he enters, a desert appears, and a horse blazes by, with a man on it, and on his neck, a necklace, with the Assassin's Emblem.

To be continued…

_Please give feedback, any type of criticism is welcomed, and please suggest any characters you've come up with, and which ancestor you'd like them to interact with, Amou (17th century) or John (19th Century)._


End file.
